1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with small thickness and good aesthetic exterior appearance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat-type display devices, which substitutes for Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) corresponding to an early-stage display device, have been actively developed and researched, for example, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Light Emitting Display (LED) device, and etc.
These flat-type display devices may be manufactured in a large size owing to the decreased weight and volume. Also, the flat-type display devices may be highly developed in quality such as rapid response speed and high-resolution picture image.
In addition to the technical aspects of the flat-type display device, there is the increasing demand for the research and development of design on the flat-type display device. This makes the steady efforts toward minimization in thickness of the display device (for example, slimness), and simultaneously makes the increasing requirement for the satisfactory design which is capable to arouse customer's interest.
However, the existing design for the slimness and good aesthetic exterior appearance of the display device has been developed by changing a structure of components included in the display device under the circumstances that all components are used for the display device. Thus, it makes a limitation in the slimness of the display device and the development of the new design.
For instance, a related art LCD device necessarily uses lower and upper cases to receive a liquid crystal display unit and a backlight unit therein. In addition, an external case is additionally used in the related art LCD device to manufacture a notebook computer, a monitor, a mobile device, or a television.
As the lower and upper cases and the external case for the manufactured device are inevitably used in the display device, it makes a limitation in the slimness of the display device and the development of the new design.
Especially, the upper edges of the liquid crystal display panel are covered with the upper case and external case, whereby the liquid crystal display device is increased in its thickness. Also, the edge width of the liquid crystal display device, that is, bezel width is increased, and step coverage between the light crystal panel and the bezel is increased, which might be an obstruction to the development of innovative design.